


Deluge

by MusicalProstituteMyDear



Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, swimming pools are... interesting, tw for references to drowning!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalProstituteMyDear/pseuds/MusicalProstituteMyDear
Summary: Cameron Frye was drowning. Who would be there to save him?(Or, a different take on the pool scene.)
Relationships: Ferris Bueller/Cameron Frye/Sloane Peterson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Deluge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justpeachytea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpeachytea/gifts).



> Zoe, this is pour toi, thank you for being so kind and incredibly lovely! Hope you enjoy x

Cameron Frye was drowning. 

No, not in the figurative sense… although, most of the time, he’d otherwise agree with such a statement. Cameron was _literally_ at the bottom of some stranger’s pool, as he’d decided the best way to give them simultaneous heart attacks was to make them believe he’d lost his actual marbles after glimpsing the odometer in Morris’ precious Ferrari. Cameron almost wanted to kill Ferris, but that was a fleeting sensation before the actual shock set in.

He wouldn’t lie, it was kind of peaceful down here. Completely submerged, floating. It was an escape that somewhat brought him down from the immense high that was the day off he had with Sloane and Ferris. He felt his ears begin to fill with water as he sank to the concrete base, a deafening silence setting in as his fingers traced along the coarseness; his eyes burned from opening them in the chlorine, but the uncomfort wasn’t the most pressing matter on his mind. 

Cameron knew he overreacted earlier. Was he a little overdramatic? He wouldn’t lie, he had his moments. Sloane was right: “sooner or later, everyone goes to the zoo.” Sometimes, the stress of living would just consume him and he felt as though he didn’t have a proper outlet. Every waking moment he spent with Sloane and Ferris was another moment dedicated to a genuine, teenage experience full of true love. Adults would say that youth had no comprehension of what the “L” word truly encapsulated, but when Sloane was gazing deep into his eyes as she stroked his face earlier, or when Ferris stood at the top of that stupid parade float, dedicating that show-stopping performance to him—no one could tell him that wasn’t pure adoration. He couldn’t picture himself spending the rest of his days out with anyone else, and neither could they. 

His internal monologuing was cut short by the noise of something—more like someone—breaking the surface of the pool and swimming vigorously to him. Cameron already knew it was Ferris, so he had to play dead for just a few minutes longer. Of course Cameron loved the two of them more than life itself, but he had to go along with the gig or he’d never be able to forgive himself for turning down the prank of the century. 

Before he knows it, Ferris’s strong arms are hooked underneath his own and they make it to land, where Sloane is clearly upset by her boyfriend's best friend nearly _dying_. Ferris is slapping his face and freaking out as she looks on, never breaking her gaze at the nanosecond of reality TV she has a front-row seat to watch.

“Hey, hey. Hey, Cameron! Cam, Cameron, wake up!” Ferris exclaims in semi-terror. “Come on, wake up. Hey, wake up. Oh, shit, Cameron, come on. _Cameron_! C’mon, wake up!”

 _Don’t worry, babe,_ Cameron thinks to himself. _This has got to be the worst performance of my career, and you’re eating up every second of it. Incredible._

Just then, Cameron’s eyes flutter open. He looks at Ferris with that shit-eating grin, and when he asks what was up, Cam is more than ready to tell him.

“Ferris Bueller, you’re my hero.”

And with that single sentence, the three descended into chaos. Ferris pushed Cameron back into the water in utter frustration, and Sloane followed shortly thereafter. They played around for what seemed like hours, splashing each other, having the time of their lives. Once they were able to catch their breaths a little, Sloane snapped them back to reality. 

“Oh, Cameron, you scared us half to death!” She says. 

“Yeah, man, what the hell was that for?” Ferris asks in between heaves of wind.

At this point, Cameron begins a fresh round of heaving laughter, and Sloane can’t help but giggle along with him. Ferris rolls his eyes, but stifles a chuckle alongside his partners. It’s snapshots like this where they feel like they’ll be young forever. When they can just goof off and pretend like nothing else matters but each other. 

“I’m sorry, guys,” Cam begins. “Ah, I never meant to scare you.”

“Listen, I thought I was going to have to phone 911—and you know I’m magic on the telephone, you’d be a vegetable by the time we got to the hospital!”

Cameron playfully nudged Ferris and his incessant rambling (which he all together adored and loathed) ceased. Sloane scooted closer to the edge of the pool where the boys were, kissed Cameron’s temple, and began to caress his soping hair. She knew how to ease his every anxiety and drop his blood pressure to a normal range with a single touch or a mere glance.

“Sweetheart, you know we love you,” the brunette begins, her tone of voice so sweet it might as well be laced in honey. “We’ll be right there alongside you when your dad gets home. No harm can ever come your way as long as we’re together.”

He smiles into her touch, taking hold of her left hand and squeezing it tight. “That won’t be necessary, but thank you for the reassurance. I’ve gotta face my old on my own, or I don’t know if I ever will.” Cameron takes a deep breath in and uses his free hand to remove some of the water droplets from his face, his shoulders squaring in the process. “And, hey, don’t think I won’t fight back. A couple bruises here and there would make me look kinda hot, don’t you think?”

“You know our boy, Sloane,” Ferris smiles. “Somewhere inside that stringbean is an ox, I tell ‘ya. This is exactly what you need, babe.”

“‘Stringbean,’ huh? That’s how you see me, short-stack?” Cameron counters, shoving Ferris back into the still body of water beside them. Ferris screams before his mouth fills with the nasty pool water and Sloane yelps excitedly as he jumps back in after their friend.

“Boys!” Sloane laughs, “Please, please, we should get dried off. It’s almost six o’clock, and I don’t want _you,”_ she lifts her chin to Ferris, “getting caught.”

Reluctantly, they climb out after her, and—ever the gentlemen—let her use the one towel they had on hand first. She walks up to Cam and begins to dry him off. Ferris brings his lips to hers, and then to Cameron’s, and Sloane adores watching his cheeks flush to a vibrant red. 

“You must be freezing.”

Cameron grins. “Just the opposite.” 

Cameron may have been drowning, but Ferris and Sloane would always be the air that filled his lungs. They saved his life, just as he saved theirs, and they couldn’t be more grateful for such a fact.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading. If you have any suggestions, please comment! Also, we need a ship name for these kiddos.


End file.
